


【狼队】绝对服从法则

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: ABO.老狼把被绑架的射射拯救出来的故事





	【狼队】绝对服从法则

【狼队】绝对服从法则

 

Logan向着秘藏在山里的那扇门奔跑了起来。  
四个小时前X教授终于搜寻到了失踪了一周有余的Scott Summers，那群在战斗的时候绑架了他的反变种人组织不知道用了什么法子让X教授一直被屏蔽在外，而今天被泄露出来的信息倒像是个陷阱。  
但是Logan不在乎这个，他几乎是第一时间就领命而去，被战斗部署纠缠了半天让他的头都大了。他们应该直接冲到那个基地里面，而不是围在桌子旁边团团转。  
失去了战斗队长的X-men几乎一团乱。这并不是说Ororo的指挥有什么问题，但是没有了Scott的小分队就是感觉缺少了重要的零件，关键的轴承，让整个机构都转动不起来。Logan可受不了这个，他在危境室授课间自己房间学校大厅走廊所有的地方都显得焦躁不安，点烟的频率都高了不少。这让Rogue对他敬谢不敏，Ororo也屡次在战斗训练的时候提醒他要控制自己的情绪。  
Summers被找到的消息对他来说简直就是个兴奋剂。  
他听了计划的大半部分——开头有他参与的那些。Ororo的意图是摧毁整个囚困了Scott的基地，这要在Logan力挑重担独自一人潜入基地救出Scott之后。他们做的最坏的打算也不过就是战斗队长已经被洗脑了。能直面Cyclops射线的人不多，还好Wolverine算了一个。  
于是他没听完那个计划，后续和失败的部分都没有。反正不管怎么样他都能从那个躲在山里的地方把Summers扛出来，完整的，也许是昏迷的。这就够了。  
Logan围着山体转了转，这家机构似乎把这里挖了个洞。那是一扇侧门，占地面积不大，外围是良好的天然掩护，门都被打造的和岩壁融成了一体。可惜里面那些发酵的令人作呕的气味暴露了它，让这个基地就像是被剥开了条缝的橙子，正在咕嘟咕嘟的向外冒着泡。  
Logan支出爪子扣住了门缝，一个用力就把它整个划开，警报和监视器在他头顶的正上方，挥挥手就戳烂了。  
他沿着那条修的不算平整的路面走进去，墙壁上有点残留的味道，淡的像缕薄雾，用手掌挥一挥就消散不见了。隶属于Cyclops的清冽自然的甘泉味道，在这阴暗潮湿的大厅里简直就像是个救赎。  
Logan抽了抽鼻子，他顺着那抹淡的快要挥发干净的味道追踪过去，通过了一扇大门，然后是几层向上的楼梯。这一路上的警报器都少的可怜，像是这群绑架犯颇有自信的认为不会有人找过来似的，型号老旧，有几个甚至没有启动。  
Logan悉数破坏了它们。他的耳麦传来了Ororo的声音，提醒他在黑鸟上做部署的人已经做好了进攻的准备。他们落到了外面的那块空地上，面积太大了简直就像是个停机坪，直面正对着的就是这家基地的正门。那里可没有Logan进来的隐蔽，正大棘棘的敞开着门欢迎着入侵者的进入。虽然那看起来就是个废弃不用的武器工厂。  
Logan提醒了句小心。Ororo掐断了通讯器。  
再往前走是个巨大的玻璃窗，在走廊的拐角，到腰间的那一种，厚重又通透。Logan走过去蹲下身，然后把头探了出来，透过它看到了比他低一层的实验间，像一个巨大的凹型。基地的所有人似乎都堆在了那儿，一群戴着面罩的实验员，也许是科学家，反正他们都穿着白大褂，戴着白手套，看起来就像是个肃穆的集合体。另外有批穿了身红白相间紧身衣的人，不得不说这身衣服的品味差到堪比他们的黄色战斗服，每个人的身上都或多或少的有点伤，Cyclops就算被绑住手脚不能动也让他们吃了不少苦头，看样子应该是保镖打手之类的，正在把一个看起来没什么生气的人从中央那个巨大的水槽里捞起来。  
老天。Logan死死的瞪着那个熟悉到不行的东西，可千万别是他想象中的那样。  
然而Summers看起来还算不错。他浑身湿透，眼睛上缠了圈防水的白色绷带，双手被什么东西绑在了身后，脚踝上挂着一个白色的环。棕色的头发贴到他的脸颊上，耳朵嘴巴里都在往外冒着水。不是融化的金属液体，谢天谢地。  
他被拉起来就咳嗽了几声，不久前胸口受到的重击让他有点辛苦。那群打手架着他的胳膊试图把他搬运到旁边的病床上。  
玻璃窗的侧面有几个圆形的扩音器，Logan清楚的从那里听到了Scott的声音。  
「悠着点。」Cyclops用他气死人的那种慢条斯理的节奏开口，「我发誓浸水再晾干绝对是个糟透了的主意，几亿年前的恐龙脑袋都不会琢磨这种——」  
左手边的打手给了他小腹一拳，Scott弯下身子咳嗽着把胸腔里的空气导入它们正确的通道。Logan抽了抽嘴角，他发誓这群科学家们不给他戴上口罩口枷之类的东西除了能让他展示嘴巴里那两排漂亮干净的白牙之外，得不到任何情报。哦，Logan的身高是虚高和Summers最喜欢的那款奶油冰淇淋的品牌也许是例外。  
而且他们还会被他气死。  
「劝你合作一点，Summers。知道这是什么吗？」其中一个把面罩推到了头顶上的实验员把手里的针管举到了Scott的鼻子底下。被绷带缠绕着的那底下。  
Scott假装思考了一下（他看得见才怪），「我猜这是个威胁。」  
「催情剂。」他得意的弯了下嘴角，「能让你们这些omega小婊子立刻发情的好东西。专门为你们这种人制作的。感谢你的血清。」  
「真吓人。」Scott漫不经心的评价道，「我猜你们把我绑在这一个多礼拜可不止想要我趴在地上求着alpha操那么简单。最后的办法，行了我知道了。」  
举着注射器的实验员一把抓住了他的头发，把那支冰凉的针筒贴到了他的脸颊上，「别担心，我们会给你找个最好的，把你玩的体无完肤的那种。我倒想知道你们这些变异杂种生下来的孩子会是个什么德行。」  
「也许他们落地就能扭断你的脖子。」Scott嗤笑了一声，实验员气急败坏的扇了他一记耳光，把Scott本来就没什么血色的脸颊打的一歪。  
他示意架着Summers的打手把他的胳膊抬起来，「可惜我们不能洗脑你让你去拿Wolverine的种。」  
Scott哇哦了一声，他把嘴巴里的血吐到了一边，「别伤心了，如果你把我当个特洛伊木马送回去，Logan只需要一个按钮就能把我唤回来。」他故作神秘的停顿了一下，「你以为我真就没什么准备的被你们绑架来了吗？」  
将针筒的液体推进他胳膊里的动作停了一瞬，然后剩余的粉红色液体被更粗暴的挤进了Scott的血管里。饱胀的不适感让Scott皱了下眉毛，实验员把那支空了的注射器啪的一声拍在了桌子上。  
「拿这些话吓唬你未来的变异小杂种去，把那个alpha带过来。」他朝着打手们使了个眼色，穿着红白色紧身衣的男人们立刻松开Scott鱼贯而出。  
Logan移动了下视线，他刚刚觉得Scott似乎隔着那圈绷带向他的位置看了一眼。  
而当打手们带着一个男人重新走进来的时候，Logan觉得全身的血液都在往他的脑袋里涌过去，爪子噌的一声支出了皮肤，在那层强化玻璃上留下了三个不大不小的透明窟窿。  
但是Victor根本没有注意到他，他所有的注意力都被坐在病床上的omega吸引了。他对着Scott说了点下流话，让周围的实验员都笑出了声。Scott的背也稍稍绷紧了一点，他认的出这个alpha身上的味道。  
Logan的爪子在玻璃上来回划了划，然后他低声骂了句该死就顺着旁边的楼梯三步并作两步的跑了下去。实验间在他的正下方，他得在这几步远之内重新思考下如何在不让他们伤到Scott的情况下一击就把Victor逼退。  
Victor的走近让Scott烦躁的皱了皱眉毛，他撑着床想要站起来，这个小动作让Victor愉悦的吹了声口哨，「我更喜欢你脱光了躺在那儿等着我。」他笑嘻嘻的说，「知道我们家亲爱的小Jimmy在哪吗？」  
「你对Logan的称呼让人觉得胃有点不适。」Scott侧过头躲开他凑过来的呼吸，「谁知道呢，也许就在你身后。」  
艾德曼爪子从他的背后攻了过来，躲闪不及的Victor只来得及侧了下身，爪子几乎把他的肩膀捅了个对穿。  
Victor被他挑着向一边的实验员扔过去，在推开了几张摆满了工具的桌子之后，那个庞大的身躯压着两三个没跑开的实验员重重摔到了墙边。男人落地了没几秒就跳了起来，他亮出骨爪，看Logan正架着Scott把他一把从病床上提了起来。爪子迅速的划断了困住他双手的工具，然后一副红石英的战斗护目镜被塞到了他的手里。  
「你他妈的还是学不会正确的打招呼方式啊Jimmy！」Victor歪了歪脑袋抖落身上的碎石。  
「对你来说再友好不过！」踏前一步的Logan将Scott的身形整个挡住。  
空气里浓郁起来的alpha味道交锋了，像是两只处于顶端的野兽抢夺地盘似的博弈。打手和实验员被吓跑了大半，另有一部分晕倒在了那里。那些让人头晕脑胀的信息素让正站在Logan身后的Scott不适应的皱起了眉毛，他一把扯掉了绑在脸颊上的绷带，带好护目镜一瞬间就进入了战斗的状态，红色的粒子光束在他的脚边射穿了一个洞。  
然后那种胶着就被打破了。红色光线穿透了Victor的胸口，把他心脏附近的骨头都烧没了。内脏被毁了七七八八的男人闷哼一声倒在了地上，用爪子撑住了地面才显得不那么难堪。Scott恶趣味的在他的肩膀上画了个x，Logan哭笑不得的一把揽起了他的腰，他脚踝上的那圈白色的环让他看起来不太好移动。  
冲到了门外Scott才发现这间实验室的门被Logan整个砍坏了，下面被切开的无比光滑，那些金属落地的时候居然没发出令人在意的响声。Scott夸赞的朝着Logan挑了挑眉毛，后者正在努力将他脚上的那个环劈开摘下来。  
那圈金属可不是他爪子的对手，而深陷进Cyclops皮肉的尖钉却让他束手无策了。他尽量在不移动那个环的状态下将它砍成了几段，拔掉钉子的时候还是让Scott吃痛的咬了咬下唇。  
Logan抓着Scott的手臂挂到自己肩膀上，该死的那里密密麻麻的排布了两排针孔，用力过猛的地方还在往外渗血，他下意识的撩起了男人的衣服下摆，尽管Scott动作迅速的将那里重新压好，Logan还是看见了在他腰上的不少青青紫紫的痕迹。Cyclops被虐待这件事让他显得更加烦躁起来，Scott不得不伸手按住他的手背，以免那些爪子又支出来捅穿他的胃。  
「行了Logan。你得回去带上那个针筒。」Scott说，「他们居然研制了针对变种人的催情剂，我们回去要讨论一下这个。」  
Logan松开他，他折回去捡起了那个细玻璃管，Victor还趴在墙边修复着自己，看到弟弟进来就露出了意味深长的笑容。  
「你确定这玩意有用，slim？我看你好好的——」他闭上了嘴，Scott脚下大幅度的虚晃了一下，他微喘着示意Logan来到他的手边，然后一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
他们跌跌撞撞的从侧门跑了出去。准确来说脚底下虚浮的只有Scott一个，他把半个身子都压到了Logan的身上，他们沿途将遇到的监视器和警报全部破坏了，出了门才长出了口气。  
Logan接通耳麦和进入正门的小分队联络了一下，Ororo表示他们的进度良好，几乎没有遇到什么抵抗。关闭了通讯器的Logan感觉手臂被人用力掐了一把。  
「左下方有个山洞，Logan。」Summers压低声音说，他紧了紧捏着Logan的手指。  
一下子没反应过来的Wolverine思考断了一秒。  
「所以，要不要去？」战斗队长对着他歪了下脑袋，他额上的汗珠正随着他的动作滑下来，被护目镜截断在了脸颊上。他低低的喘息了一声，被强制发情的身体不由自主的向着Logan的方向靠近了点。  
没错，这是一个邀请。Logan确定的捏住他的下巴抬起来，Scott随着他的动作发出小猫一般的呜咽声，下一秒他就咬着下唇，猛一甩头把自己从Logan的手底下抽了出来。  
「我这样没办法行动，Logan。」  
Wolverine脸上的笑容扩大了，他露出胜券在握的表情，随手就把Scott的手臂架到了自己肩膀上，「当然，我怎么会违抗队长的指令呢。」他轻佻的说。

他们动作迅速的转移到了山洞里。Logan简直有点佩服Scott，这鬼地方藏在两棵大树的中间，被树藤苔藓覆盖的无比隐蔽，连路过的人都不一定能从旁边看出来，Scott居然那么清楚它的位置。  
Scott对他的质问不置可否。只是把黏在身上的囚服脱了下来。  
「我们还有任务。」他把脱掉的衣服工整的叠起来放到一边，「所以，速战速决。」Logan不发一语的看着他的动作，这个小混蛋连求着别人操的时候都那么的有条不紊，仿佛这是个什么不得不执行的任务一样。Logan丝毫不怀疑除了刚才实验室里的那群家伙，哪怕是根按摩棒他都能愉快的用来解决这一切。好得很，他得让那家伙搞清楚，谁才是能掌控现状的人。  
于是他一脚把Scott叠好的衣服踹到了一边，以无比压迫的姿势靠近了正在试图将裤子脱下来的男人。那条黑色的布料被他腿上的血痂黏住了，剥开一点都像揭掉一层皮，Scott正在抽着五官解决它们，被Logan忽然迫近的气息惊得手一抖，顺着他被猛然扯掉的那块布料，大量的血喷了出来。  
Scott的表情动了动，他有点埋怨的抬头瞪了Logan一眼，却发现对方正盯着他冒出鲜血的脚踝，伸手抚摸了上去。他脚下不稳差点跌坐到地上，被Logan扶了一把才贴着墙重新被压到了对方身下。  
Scott轻微的吸了口气，「Logan？」他思考了一下就把腿对着年长者最大限度的分开，随着他轻如羽毛的抚弄而不由自主的颤抖，「不要前戏，直接进来……哈啊！」  
顶进他身体里的一根手指截断了他的话，尽量放松着动作的Wolverine勾了勾嘴角，他湿透的后穴手指的插入而被挤出了水声，过多的液体正顺着股间滑到大腿上。这个小混蛋明明就想要的不行却偏偏如此嘴硬，真亏了他还能忍受那么久。  
「别啊slim，我还想好好享受呢。」他勾了下手指，Scott立刻发出大幅度的抽气声。  
「我们没有时间……嗯……」指腹似乎按到了一个不得了的位置，Scott探过身来，一把按住了Logan的手臂，「你想要什么，Logan，等任务结束之后再…唔嗯……现在先停止这个。」  
「Scotty，baby，我现在就想要好好的尝尝你。」凑到他耳边吐出拒绝词句的男人让战斗队长止不住的发抖，舌尖舔过他的耳廓，Scott有点迷茫的松开手，让那根手指更用力的按在了他体内的腺体上。  
「我和Jean已经分手了，Logan。」堆叠在身体里的快感让他根本说不出一句完整的话，他咬住自己的手指，避免更多渴求的内容从嘴里泄露出来。  
他以为Logan正在因为他和前女友的事情而羞辱他，略微的求饶内容能让对方放下警戒心，但是Logan根本不为所动。「当然，只有我这有的alpha才能满足你。」他有点无耻的笑出了声，似乎看穿了Scott对他使的小伎俩，「告诉我，现在插在你身体里的是什么？」  
「别……」  
「Scotty。」随着称呼的加重，按住他前列腺的手指狠狠的向前一推。逼到喉咙边的快感让Scott的呼吸停滞了一秒，蓦然提气让隶属于Wolverine的更多信息素钻进他的鼻腔里，他忍不住一把按住了自己的后颈，「手…嗯、手指，是手指，已经可以了Logan，直接进来……」  
大量湿润的液体应着他的邀请从后穴里流了出来，Scott把腿贴到了Logan的手臂上，迎合的扭动着自己的胯。  
他湿透了，前所未有的。身体已经完全为了迎接alpha而准备好。依然在他身体里按揉腺体的手指反而变成了个甜美的折磨。而该死的Logan依然镇定自若的按照自己的步调给他扩张，活像他是个脆弱的玻璃娃娃，一用力就会碎掉似的。Logan分开闭紧的手指，将他的穴口撑开了一块缝隙，Scott仰头呻吟了一声，他想要Logan胯下的那根玩意儿，能够填满他占有他，把他身体里这些不该有的情绪全都驱散走。  
于是他探身过去用手指覆盖住了那里，alpha挑了挑眉毛，虽然是对omega来说不太合适的行为却偏偏让他觉得有点沸腾。Scott转身跪进了他的腿间，推着Logan把他压到了墙壁上，他解开对方的裤子，犹豫了一秒就低头将那个直直对着他的器官含了进去。年长者发出带着笑意的惊叹声，他抓住Scott的头发，把他尽力的往自己胯下按了按。阴茎被他吞进了喉咙里，压在喉口的感觉让Scott一边发出干呕声一边退缩的抽了抽肩膀，他每一次吞咽的动作都像在按摩他的前端，缩紧的喉咙压迫般的挤在那里。Logan舒服的叹了口气，他低头看过去，他们的队长也正挑着眼睛看向他，从护目镜边缘渗出来的泪水蔓延到了他的下巴上。  
Logan拉着Scott的头发一把就将他从那里提了起来，堵在食管里的阴茎被猛地抽走让Scott发出剧烈的咳嗽声，他捂住火烧火燎的喉咙，疑惑的抬头看过去。  
「抱歉…。」Wolverine咕哝着捧起他的脸颊，低头吻上了他的嘴。这个不合时宜的动作让Cyclops整个呆住了，他有点贪婪的呼吸了一下凑到自己鼻前的味道，像是几百种上好的美酒融合起来，香醇热烈迷人……他屏住呼吸用手肘架在Logan的肩膀上，一用力就把他从身边推开，随后到来的冲力却让他狼狈的倒在了男人的胸膛上。  
想要挣扎起来却被两只毛茸茸的手臂锁住了，Scott听到用下巴压在自己头顶上的家伙用力的啧了一声，然后下身被提起来，期盼了许久的侵犯终于顶进了自己的身体。那些抵抗的情绪转眼间就消失不见了，Logan从正面抱着他，他尽量把腿分到最大，好让alpha的进入更加顺畅。膝盖在粗糙的地面的上摩擦了几下，就立刻被察觉了这些的Logan扳了过来。  
Logan正抓着他的腿有节奏的抬起放下，时快时慢的节奏让Scott按在他胸前的手指都抽搐了起来。他总是把自己推到一个制高点，又缓慢的将他放下来，冲不破的狂热让Scott几乎就要崩溃。  
Wolverine享受的眯起眼睛。他有过无数的床伴，不管是哪个性别的都从来没有过他家队长这样干净清冽的信息素。他像一股清泉，自然而清爽，哪怕做到最激烈的时刻，也只是染上了薄薄一层的甘甜香味，似有似无的撩拨着他越发深入，然后又缓和温润的将他推开。这样的情绪让他简直有点沉迷过度了。  
而Scott压根没办法琢磨他对alpha的吸引力。Logan的那些床第间的小把戏让他迷惑不解，他宁愿面对激烈的战斗浑身是伤也不愿应付这个。被压在Logan阴茎上的男人整个人都湿淋淋的，看起来就要超负荷了。  
「够了…」他轻轻推了下Logan的肩膀，后者立刻从迷醉里清醒过来，一把捏住了他的胯骨。

Scott从一开始就知道他和其他的omege不太一样。他的信息素非常淡，是几乎闻不到的存在，他从成年开始就鲜少经历发情期，有时候一年都没有一次。而哪怕是发作的时候反应也无比平和，临时的抑制剂都能将这些情绪迅速的压制下来。他一度以为自己从飞机上掉落的时候是不是摔坏了哪里，被Beast详细的检查过却被告知完全正常。是的他们的战斗队长太不一样。所有人都知道他是omega，所有人都不敢妄想对他出手。过多的压抑让这次的强制发情扭曲而猛烈，像是被积压过度的火山，喷涌而出烧的Scott的脑子里几乎是一片空白的。  
但他不该这样。他该像往常那样镇定冷静的分析局面，寻找最佳脱身方法，然后为这个计划准备四五个救援方案。他该调节护目镜的强度在不大面积损坏对方身体机能的情况下将Logan推离身边，而不是像个饥渴的荡妇一样骑在他的腰上，因为过深的插入顶弄而泄露出愉悦的呻吟。  
他那个薄情禁欲的战斗队长和情欲争斗的表情太过于吸引人，Logan伸手掐住了他的下巴，让他失焦的瞳孔隔着护目镜望到自己脸上。Scott正咬紧着下唇，随着每一次的进入从喉咙深处发出闷哼，眼泪和汗水混合起来，正随着他脸颊的弧度滑落下来。  
「你需要一点教育，slim。」Logan哑着声音说，呼出来的气息全部吹到了对方的脸上。  
Scott不置可否的冷哼了一声，牙关松开又让几声甜蜜的呻吟被透露出来。Logan打定了主意不肯快速迅捷的结束这一切，几次将他逼到顶端又直接扔了下来。  
「你到底想怎么样？！」Scott忍无可忍的低声吼道，句尾的语调随着又一记猛烈的进入而不由自主的拔高。他恼怒的抓住对方的胸毛扯了两下，Logan失笑的震动又让他不得不松开了手。  
Logan撑着上身坐起来，Scott惊叫了一声环住他的脖颈，Logan把他抱起来压到地上，他惊慌失措的将指甲陷进了男人肩膀的肌肉里。红色的血痕迅速愈合起来，Scott简直想要骂人了。  
「别想着你的作战计划了slim，那边不需要你。」  
Scott嘴巴微张着看向他，似乎是呆住了。  
情绪一瞬间低沉下去的Cyclops让Logan简直有点受挫了，他伸手戳了两下Scott的脸颊，然后那根手指就被一把抓进了对方的手里。Scott皱着眉瞪向他，威胁性的紧了紧手掌。  
「放点关注在我身上好吗，就今天。」  
「他们已经做好了部署对吗？你的任务呢？」Scott若有所思的捏着他的手指开口。  
「把你完整的带回去。」Logan被Scott抚摸他手指的动作吸引了点注意力，反射性的给出答案之后就看到他家战斗队长张开嘴贴过来，舌尖无比淫靡色情的舔过了他的手指，然后是关节。爪子在皮肤下面挣动了一下，差点窜出来割破Scott的舌头。  
「你完成的不错。」他含糊的轻声说，护目镜后面的亮光都暗了下去，「下面是我的指令。操我，到我满意为止。」  
没错。  
他的小队长也许会成为独裁君主也许会成为殉道者也许会成为阶下囚。在现在在未来在不知道哪一个时刻哪一个宇宙。  
但是他永远都是上位者。他的指令永远都是对的——  
Logan把手指从他的嘴巴里抽了出来，像是知道了会面对什么的Scott静候在那里，闭紧双眼，等待着Logan捏住他的下巴，无比专注的吻上了他的唇。  
谁才是能掌控一切的那个。

 

Logan给了他个临时的标记让那些汹涌的情潮终于被压制了下来。他几乎是拼尽全力才把牙齿从Scott的后颈移开，瘫软在他身下的男人没什么力气的回头看了他一眼，他咬了咬下唇，似乎是想对自己说什么。  
他们休息了一阵就重新上路。Scott的衣服被搅得一团糟，它被Logan一脚踹开之后就一直被他们激烈的动作卷在土里，已经差不多看不出来本来的样子了。Scott抖着那件衣服，斥责的视线一直没从Logan的身上移开，而觉察到这些的男人毫不在意的翻了个白眼，然后朝他亮了中指。用爪子。  
他们早Ororo那一队不久上了黑鸟，走了正门的那一边差不多把废弃的武器工厂给清剿了。刚回归的Scott精神不错，回程的时候还要到了驾驶权。Logan眯着眼睛窝在那里假寐，他大概这辈子都没办法适应乘坐飞行交通工具。  
乐在其中的Cyclops弯着嘴角操控方向盘，手指不经意的在自己的后颈停留了一会儿。  
他还有很多话要跟他的朋友们说，和Beast和Jean和教授。关于绑架关于催情剂，关于他想要的绑定。

 

Fin.


End file.
